100 SGU 6 Word Stories
by Shenandoah Risu
Summary: Just what it says on the lid - Season 1 in six words at a time. Every episode, every character.


**Title: 100 SGU 6 Word Stories  
>Author: Shenandoah Risu<br>Rating**: PG-13  
><strong>Content Flags<strong>: adult concepts  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: SGU Season 1  
><strong>Characters<strong>: various SGU characters  
><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Written for the Stargateland Writing Challenge Short and Sweet. They just kept coming...  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own SGU. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Now, Young... Young I'd know what to do with. ;-)

**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**

**oOo**

**100 SGU 6 Word Stories**

1. Destiny: kick-ass girls, sexy guys.

2. Video gamer solves Ancient mathematical proof.

3. Rush's moods: snippy/ grumpy/ cranky/ snarky.

4. Base under attack! Dial the gate!

5. Dramatic entrance, smoking pants: Colonel Young

6. Dial the gate. We're going… not!

7. Air filters full of crap… gasp…

8. Grab a kino. We're going offworld.

9. We'll try another planet. Later, guys!

10. Can't dial Earth – not enough power.

11. Is that the self destruct? … oops…

12. Master code missing – can't steer ship…

13. What does this button here do?

14. Where have all the Ancients gone?

15. This is how Destiny's toilets work –

16. Adrift, no power: dark cold death.

17. Course altered: sun ahead. We're toast.

18. Slingshot maneuver around gas giant. Wow.

19. Goldilocks Planet: it's gonna be great!

20. Destiny is powered by stars. Woot!

21. Batteries dead? Meh. Recharge in star.

22. Water-guzzling alien bugs got angry.

23. Ancient spacesuits – watch the plasma cutter!

24. Rip in my spacesuit… bad day.

25. Eli's kino sled saved Young's back.

26. TJ the exterminator: all bugs gone.

27. Is it you? You look… different.

28. You make the most amazing cookies.

29. Colonel Telford, I presume? Brig – now!

30. A bit of theatre… always nice.

31. Alien venom: not all bad news.

32. Time travel helped find a cure.

33. Rain again. Let's play movie trivia!

34. Solar flares mess with gate travel.

35. How do I cope? I… read.

36. I have a son? Oh crap.

37. Becker invented a new dish today…

38. Alien purple sweet potatoes: everybody gags.

39. Someone killed Sergeant Spencer last night.

40. Who framed Colonel Young for murder?

41. Finally, Chloe stands up for justice.

42. We live in a flying coffin.

43. Crash-landed alien ship: what now?

44. You're a lot of work, Rush.

45. We'll never be done, Colonel Young.

46. You left me. I'll be back.

47. Wish I had brought more socks.

48. Communication stones make nightmares come true.

49. Where am I? Are those aliens?

50. Blue aliens in scuba suits – yikes!

51. Who is that in the tank?

52. Aliens attack! … I need new underwear…

53. Volker's Bridge Club: insurrection cover story.

54. We have taken over this ship.

55. My chest hurts again. Damn transmitter!

56. Surgery under fire. It's ok, doc.

57. I'm too sexy to dig latrines.

58. Try to get along with them.

59. I'm not going back to Destiny.

60. I'm pregnant with my boss's baby.

61. New planet: food, water, obelisk. Creepy…

62. My wife died. I wasn't there.

63. The number 46 is important somehow.

64. Kino lost. Underground maze. Explorers lost.

65. It was a sizeable spider, Sir.

66. It's good to have a map.

67. Snow, dinosaur, crashed ship: wrong way!

68. Visions of my father haunt me.

69. End of the galaxy – void ahead…

70. Who sabotaged the FTL drive today?

71. Stop calling me Little Miss Brilliant!

72. Come have sex with me instead.

73. Brody's still – now open for business!

74. Body-swapping with quadriplegics is traumatic.

75. I can walk again. I'm running!

76. Crafty robots can fix FTL drives.

77. In the chair – peace at last.

78. Please get me out of here!

79. Mutilation. Claustrophobia. Hallucinations. Thanks, alien ticks!

80. I know you're not real, Dad.

81. The blue aliens found me again.

82. Baby shower: mobile, jumper, rattle, truck.

83. Number 314. What does it mean?

84. They found another Icarus-type planet.

85. Anger management issues poster child: Greer

86. I'll kill you to save you.

87. He was brainwashed. Is he trustworthy?

88. The Lucian Alliance: always bad news.

89. Welcome to Destiny! We're lost, too.

90. Rush is with them. Plans change.

91. Want to suffocate us? Too late.

92. Give me control. We have hostages.

93. Standoff. A pulsar will kill us.

94. I have people outside the ship!

95. Hostage negotiations are nerve-wracking work.

96. If Kiva dies, everyone else dies!

97. Chloe is injured. I am lost.

98. Need to leave you… I'm sorry.

99. Hope is all we have now.

100. Tell me, what becomes of us?

**oOo**

**Thanks for reading! Feedback = Love. ;-)**


End file.
